iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeor Mormont
Jeor Mormont is one of the seven Kingsguard, He was born in 252 AC to Cregan Mormont and Alyanne Mormont (Formerly Reed). He left Bear Island ten years ago and has not been back since, his relation with his family is troubled. Biography Jeor was born on a cold day in the year of 252 to Cregan Mormont and Lyanna Mormont (formerly Reed). His later youth would become troublesome due to the conflict between him and his father. His father was a stout believer in the Old Gods, praying to them several times a day and making sure to follow by their rules. Jeor was a rebellious youth and constantly argued with his father about his extreme zealousness. In 257 AC, Jeor's sister, Ayla was born. Almost killing their mother in the process because she was exceptionally large upon birth. As the older brother, Jeor would fiercly protect her against all people who intended to harm her, she was sometimes ridiculed by older boys because of her size and clumsiness, the bullying would quickly stop however, due to Jeor beating one of the bullies unconscious. When his sister was six years old, she left Winterfell to become a ward for Harlon Stark. Jeor hated to let his sister go and was angry at his mother for several moons, refusing to talk to her. Two years later she was mauled by a wolf due to the cruelty of two Stark cousins, Eddarion and Edrick. Jeor hated himself for not being able to protect his sister but he hated the Starks more, for failing to keep her safe. Even after many years Jeor still has a dislike for the Starks. After several moons his sister returned to Bear Island. Cregan Mormont, much to Jeor's disapproval kept insisting that her wounds were markings from the Old Gods. The only real comfort Ayla got during this time was from Jeor, his mother was sick and his younger brother was still a baby. A year later tragedy struck the Mormonts again when Lyanna Mormont died during child birth, killing their fourth unborn sibling in the process. Jeor found an outlet for his grief and anger with nightly sword training, something which he proved to have a natural abilityfor. During one of these nights Jeor's sister ran into him and they would start sparring together every night for the next three years. It was 270 AC when Jeor left Bear Island in the middle of the night to fight in Durran's Defiance, under Harlon Stark. Much to the disapproval off his father. During the war Jeor proved himself a capable horseback rider and an excellent warrior. During the war Jason converted himself to the Faith of the Seven, to spite his father, and got knighted after showing exceptional bravery during a battle. After the war he returned to Bear Island for just one night, where he met with his father Cregan, to which only Ayla was there besides the pair. The details of what happened in that meeting have never been shared. What is known is that Jeor left Bear Island with Longclaw, and has not been back. Cregan would refuse to speak of Jeor after. Both his sister and brother would not talk about Jeor after the event. Jeor went to fight under House Blackfyre for many years, during The Duel of the Dragons he proved himself with his martial skill and his swift (acrobatics) movements. During the Slaughter of the Scarwood he caught the eye of Aemond Blackfyre, who saw fit to make him an officer under House Blackfyre. It was after the end off the war that Jeor was asked to join the Kingsguard by Aemond, a position he gladly accepted. Due to this fact Jeor considers Aemond a friend, whom he has faithfully stood by for the last four years. Now Jeor is serving his fourth year as a Kingsguard, eager to see what this year will bring. In 280 AC, in a duel with his sister, Ayla Mormont, he fought and lost the Valyrian Steel Sword, Longclaw. Following this shameful defeat, he went with his King, Daemon III, and fought in the Battle of Highgarden, where he valiantly redeemed himself by taking a lance for His King, dying in the process. Timeline 252 AC: Jeor is born 257 AC: His sister Ayla is born. 263 AC: Ayla is send of to Winterfell, much to her brother's dissapproval. 265 AC: Jeor's sister is mauled, Jeor blames the Starks. 267 AC: Begin's nightly sparring session's with his sister. 270 AC: Fight's in Durran's Defiance, returns and has an argument with his father, he then leaves for good with Longclaw. 275 AC: Fight's in the Duel of the Dragons and becomes a Kingsguard. 278 AC: His father dies. 280 AC: Jason is serving his fourth year under Daemon III Blackfyre. 281 AC: Ser Jeor is slain in the Battle of Highgarden, by taking a lance that was meant for his King, Daemon III. Category:House Mormont Category:Northerner Category:Kingsguard